1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally and specifically, to methods and apparatus for reducing interference in a wireless communication.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand for packetized data services over wireless communication systems. In a system such as Wideband Code Division-Multiple Access (W-CDMA), various channels are multiplexed together and transmitted on a single physical channel. In parallel, various other channels, such as the sync channel, etc., are transmitted over a common air link. The channels may introduce interference to each other in a given situation. For example, as the sync channel is not constrained to be orthogonal to other physical channels, the sync channel may introduce interference to the other channels.
There is a need, therefore, for a method of reducing the inter-channel interference of a wireless communication system.